Tasseomancy (Episode 11.1)
Flood: We spent a great deal of my time and resources rooting around in the Ouroboros Corporation's confounded network, and what we've got to show for it is this "biological interface program" that even a booby like that intruder, Halborn, was hot for. Well, it had better be worth it. The brain trust has been poring over it, and apparently they need some low-grade muscle, because they've asked for you. Operator: Why do I get the feeling that this is going to be...weird? Malphas: The program exhibits properties of both Machine root functions, and "fuzzy" or "intuitive" logic routines; this mix of types is unusual and, I will admit, somewhat baffling. In order to hasten our understanding of the program, we have decided to distribute code samples to contracted engineers possessing a variety of specializations. Please take this code sample. Flood will direct you as to where to transport it. Malphas: Our own studies, of course, will continue. Flood: I've had to do some deep digging on this one, {redpill_name}, so you'd better get something useful out of him, or... Hrmph. Use your imagination. Operator: Whenever the Architect comes around acting all smart and slinging Latin proverbs around, I just remind myself that anyone who's as much of a B movie fan as he is can't be all that bad. Ethereal 2: Say no more, light-dweller; I sensed the strange code before you entered the room. Remain still, and I will begin the melding. Hu-um... No! I cannot fathom it. Too illogical...too alien...too human! Ethereal 2: Please deposit the payment into our usual account. My thanks to you. Flood: Blasted pseudo-science... Never reliable... Don't know why I bother sometimes... {redpill_name}! Stop standing there losing moisture. You've got another...person to consult. Tarasova is usually dead wrong...which in my view gives her predictions a certain usefulness. Operator: I assume the "crossing her palm with silver" part of this has been taken care of. Just give her a whiff of that code you're carrying. Madame T.: Stop! Madame T. knows why you have come... The tea leaves, cards and planets agree... Ah, you carry the code of that star-crossed program... I see... I see...calamity! A soul in agony! Suffering! Death! And yet...hope--love! Operator: Ohh, boy. Madame T.: Leave me now! Ah, I am overcome! O fates, spare your poor servant! Flood: Yes, well, that's the problem with "intuition", isn't it, operative? It isn't supposed to make "sense," otherwise nobody would put up with all the hoodoo associated with it. You can go and report the results to the Merovingian. Just remember, this wasn't my idea. Operator: You know, the sad thing is that I think Madame T. makes more than we do. The green-headed guy I don't mind so much. The Merovingian: Yes, I see... Mm... Ah, do not let it trouble you, mon ami. If it was easy to unravel, it would not have been worth capturing, eh? Do not worry. There are many things yet to try. The Merovingian: To tell you the truth, it intrigues me more and more. A new type of program , impervious to standard modes of analysis! Who knows what it might be capable of. Ookami: Hmh. I only showed him a few of my claws. Flood: "Many things"? Oogh... Fine, fine. Come back later. I've got practical issues to worry about now. End *''Episode 11.1'' Trivia Like the rest of the Merovingian missions in chapter 11.1, this mission shares terms ending in "mancy". In this case, Tasseomancy: the divination of the future with the use of tea leaves. Category:Episode 11.1 Missions Category:Merovingian Missions (Episode 11.1)